Of plants and Good Boys
by I Love Jiraiya
Summary: Tobi is afraid of a thunderstorm and ends up crawling in bed with Zetsu. The plant man sees this as an oppurtunity and attempts to make the younger Uchiha his. Will Zetsu make Tobi his. First TobixZetsu fanfic. Please read. XD and review.
1. A Stormy Night

Of plants and good Boys

Disclaim: I don't Own Naruto

Rated M for yaoi, violence and smex

Pairings: ItaNaru, ZetsuTobi, SasoDie, and maybe others.

"Hello" – characters talking

"**Kuso" Zetsus bad side**

"_Hai" Zetsus good side_

_**" what?" Zetsu**_

**Chapter 1: A stormy Night**

It was a dark and stormy night and a young masked person was creeping through the hallway. The thunder boomed and it frightened the little masked person. He opened a door and saw a man lying in a bed of nails. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky effectively scaring the man and waking the other.

"What are you doing in here tobi?" asked a half awake Hidan.

"Sumimasen Sempai. I walked in the wrong room" Squealed Tobi.

"Its alright tobi. Would you like me to escouet you to Zetsus room?"

"Ummm, You doo not have to Sempai. I'll be fine"

" No, Its not a problem Tobi. I can walk you there."

Hidan got off of his bed and reached for tobi's hand. Blood was pouring from the many holes in the mans body. Seeing this made Tobi scream. The thunder boomed again and the younger man launched himself at Hidan. Muffled cries were heard from out of the mand chest. The white haired man attempted to soothe the younger man as he cried. Hidan picked up the younger man and carried him to Zetsu's room.

" Zetsu. Wake up."

**" I smell blood"**

_" I Hear wimpering. It must be Tobi."_

**" Who Cares?"**

_" I do."_

Tobi began to cry harder. His pajamas were soaked with Hidans blood. There was a raging thunderstorm going on outside. althought he would not admit it, Tobi thought Zetsu looked scary in the dark. The plant mans eyes glowed an eerie green in the dark. Tobi took off his clothes and crawled in bed with Zetsu. He did not want to stain his partners bed with Hidans blood. The plant man was silently watching over the younger man as he cried himself to sleep. Tobi looked irresistable when he slept. He was not wearing his mask. The raven haired man had a look of pure horror on his face. Zetsu could not help but to cuddle the younger man. Seeing Tobi cry, Zetsu felt a sharp pain in his chest. He then realized that he had some feelings for Tobi.

glossary:

sumimasen - sorry

sempai - basically means older person.


	2. Tobi is a Good Boy

**Chapter 2: Tobi is a Good Boy**

Disclaim: I don't Own Naruto

Rated M for yaoi, violence and smex

Pairings: ItaNaru, ZetsuTobi, SasoDie, and maybe others.

"Hello" – characters talking

"**Kuso" Zetsus bad side**

"_Hai" Zetsus good side_

Tobi woke up this morning and could not move. He had Zetsu's arms wrapped around his body. The raven haired man tried to pry the offending limbs off of his body. He tried for ten minutes to free himselfbut did not succeed. Zetsu actually squeezed tighter.

" waaaa. Onegai. Sore Kutsu. . . Sempai. . . . Lemme go..Onegai!"

_" whats wrong tobi?"_

" You're hurting Tobi"

**" Tobi Where are your clothes?"**

" Ummm. . They are on the floor Zetsu sempai. Hidan got his blood all over Tobi's pajamas and he didn't want to get it all over Zetsu's bed. "

_" Tobi is a good boy."_

**" A good looking boy."**

" Oh no sempai."

_" Tobi, Why don't you take my blanket and go get a shower?"_

**" How about I carry you Tobi.?"**

**" Tobi can do it himself sempai."**

Tobi left the room and walked to the bathroom wrapped in one of Zetsu's blankets. He was not wearing his mask because of his hurry to get out. The plant had been acting very strange lately. He has been acting very flirtatious around the raven haired youth. Tobi also did not understand why he was recieving whistles and compliments from the other Akatsuki members. The emotionless Uchiha almost felt sorry for Tobi.

" whistles That is what is under Tobi's mask. wow! He is kinda cute, un. " said deidara.

" Tobi do you wanna be Jashinist? You would make a very hot masochist,"asked Hidan.

" Who would believe in your nut job of a God?" replied Kakuzu in a sarcastic tone.

" Shut the fuck up you money obsessed bastard!!!" Yelled Hidan.

While Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing, Konan grabbed Tobi's hand and walked him to the bathroom. She got the water started for the young raven haired man and then she left. The raven haired man sat in the bath tub and grabbed his bar of soap. Then, he began to wash himself off. He was not very comfortable wearing Hidans blood. He felt very dirty and scrubbed very hard to get it off. After ten minutes of scrubbing, he felt that he had scrubbed enough.

He got out of the bath tub and wrapped his towell around his small body. The young man would have to walk around all of the way to his room dressed like this to find something to wear. Luckily, Itachi was there and allowed Tobi to borrow his cloak. Sometimes, Tobi wished that he could be more like Itachi. The older Uchiha was perfect in his eyes. He never did anything wrong. The reason that he didn't fully want to be like Itachi was the fact that he has no emotions. The older Uchiha was way too stoic for Tobi but he was kind of like Zetsu. He was almost always in the right place at the right time.

Having been lost in his thoughts, Tobi did not realize he was at his room. He also did not notice that Itachi calling his name. He finally noticed when the older Uchiha asked him if he needed any help. He politely declined the older mans offer. When he was finallu dressedin his own clothes, He went to find Itachi. The raven haired man wanted to return the cloak. That is where everything went wrong. He ran into Zetsu.

_" Tobi. What are you looking for?"_

**" Awww Tobi. werw you looking for me?"**

" Tobi was just trying to find Itachi. Has Zetsu seen Itachi Sama?"

**" What's Wrong Tobi? Am I not good enough for you?"**

" That's not it. I have to return this cloak to Itachi sama."

" We will help you tobi"

**" we will"**

_" Yes, we will help you Tobi."_

" So . . , Zetsu will help Tobi?"

" Sure, We will help you Tobi."

The duo looked for hours with no sign of the Uchiha. Tobi was getting tired of looking. Zetsu would not give up. eh wanted to make a good impression with Tobi. Ten monutes later and Zetsu found the Uchiha gathering his dirty laundry.

" Sempai, Tobi has your cloak."

" Don't be such a bastard and thank him already" Shouted Naruto.

" arrigato Tobi"

" You're welcome Sempai. . . . NARUTO!!!"

" Hello Tobi. Hajimemashite?"

" Tobi is doing good."

"That's good Tobi."

"Tobi will see ya later."

" bye Tobi"

Zetsu grabbed Tobi's hand and began to walk in a random direction. It didn't really matter where where Zetsu was going. He just wanted some conversation with the younger Uchiha. and a conversation they had . . . . . . .

Dictionary:

1. Onegai - please

2. Sore - It

3. Kutsu - Hurts

4. Jashinist - believes in the god Jashin and sacrafices people

5. Masochist - a person that enjoys pain

6. Hajimemashite - How are you doing?

A/N: I wanted to make Itachi Tobi's cousin instead of Tobi being Madara Uchiha. Tobi will be Tobi Uchiha. If you do not like that, Do **not** read any further.


	3. Small Talk With Tobi

**Chapter 3: Small Talk With Tobi**

Disclaim: I don't Own Naruto

Rated M for yaoi, violence and smex

Pairings: ItaNaru, ZetsuTobi, SasoDie, and maybe others.

"Hello" – characters talking

"**Kuso" Zetsus bad side**

"_Hai" Zetsus good side_

Zetsu held Tobi's hand and began to decide where to take him. He could take him one of three places. He could take him to his room, he could take him out, or he could take him outside. For any of the three choices, there would be a repercussion. If Zetsu took Tobi to his room, he might want to have sex with him. Taking him out would require money. Zetsu decided that he would take Tobi outside and walk him to the bench between the sakura trees. The plant man knew that Tobi enjoyed being outside.

" Tobi, would you like to go outside with me?" asked Zetsu in a calm manner.

" Sure. Tobi would love to go outside."

" alright. Lets go."

Tobi started running while practically dragging Zetsu. The younger Uchiha loved to go outside. He especially loves the Sakura trees. Zetsu decided to run with Tobi instead of getting dragged. The plant man was not going to get dragged by Tobi of all people. Zetsu's bad side was actually thinking about dragging the poor Uchiha.

" Wow! The Sakura trees are pretty this time of year. What do you think Zetsu?"

**" They sure are Tobi but they're not nearly as pretty as you are."**

" Zetsu?"

" Yes Tobi?"

" What does Zetsu think of Tobi?"

" I think you are a very attractive, sweet young man."

" Does Zetsu really think that?"

" Of course I do Tobi."

" Arrigato sempai."

" You're welcome Tobi."

Tobi felt something that he had never felt before. It felt warm and friendly. Tobi did not know what it was but it sure felt good. The younger Uchiha snuggled into Zetsu's chest.

Somehow, the plant man made Tobi feel safe. Maybe, it was his size or the way he carried himself. It could also be the way he encouraged Tobi and boosted his confidence. Zetsu always tells Tobi that he is a good boy. The plant man put his arms around Tobi and pulled him into a hug and subtly kissed him on the cheek.

" Ze-Zetsu Sempai."

_" What is wrong Tobi?"_

" No-nothing Sempai. . . Tobi wants Zetsu to do that again"

**" Tobi"**

_" Shut up"_

Zetsu kissed Tobi on the cheek and Tobi giggled. Tobi kissed both of Zetsu's cheeks. He did this so one of Zetsu's sides would not feel left out. The plant man had no idea that he would get this far with Tobi today. He just hoped that the young Uchiha would not want his mask back. Tobi looked so much better without it. The plant man didn't understand why the younger man wore the mask anyways.

It was begginning to get cold and dark. Dinner would be served soon in the dining room and they had to get cleaned up. Tobi had fallen asleep in Zetsu's lap and he was very reluctant to wake him up. Tobi looked so cute when he slept. He had a look of pure bliss on his face. As zetsu put his lips to Tobi's, dark eyes opened slowly to be closed again. The

raven haired man leaned into the chaste kiss. Then Zetsu picked up Tobi and carried him to the door.

" Zetsu?"

"Yes Tobi."

" Does Zetsu like Tobi?"

**" Tobi looks good enough to eat."**

" Sempai. Please Don't eat Tobi"

" We will not eat you Tobi."

**"Speak for yourself damnit."**

_" Watch your language"_

**" No"**

_" Yes"_

" Come on Sempai, Lets go eat."

**" Alright Tobi. I didn't know that you were so eager to be eaten."**

" Stop it Sempai."


	4. Dinner and a Sleep Over

**Chapter 4: Dinner and Late Night Visits**

Disclaim: I don't Own Naruto

Rated M for yaoi, violence and smex

Pairings: ItaNaru, ZetsuTobi, SasoDie, and maybe others.

"Hello" – characters talking

"**Kuso" Zetsus bad side**

"_Hai" Zetsus good side_

Zetsu and Tobi went to the bathroom to get washed up for supper. It took them longer that usual because Zetsu kept trying to clean Tobi. He ended up winning their little battle and cleaned a very giggly, squirmy Tobi. Tobi then claimed that he had to help Zetsu. He jumped on the plant man and grabbed his head.

"Haha. Gotcha Zetsu!"

"**So, what are you going to do . . .? Tobi?"**

"Ummm . . . I don't know Sempai."

"**I'm gonna get you Tobi"**

"No Sempai. Tobi already has Zetsu. Zetsu can't get Tobi."

"Gotcha** tobi"**

"Waaaa, Zetsu cheated"

"_AWWWW. Tobi you are sooo cute"_

"Sempai!"

The plant man picked up the younger man and carried him to the dining room. They were ten minutes late and looked like a mess. Everyone laughed at them when they came in. Even Itachi laughed at Tobi because of his pout. The younger Uchiha looked so cute without his mask. Tobi went to sit down beside Naruto and Zetsu sat beside him.

"Hello Tobi" greeted Naruto Cheerily.

"Hello Naruto. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Tobi is doing well."

"Tobi, are you going out with Zetsu?"

At this point, Tobi did not know what to say. He had never been in a real relationship before. The plant man tried his best to not pressure the younger Uchiha. Tobi really had no idea.

He didn't know if he was gay or not. As to not embarrass Zetsu or himself, Tobi said " yes". As soon as he replied, it seemed the pressure had been lifted.

Naruto leaned against Itachi with a way to wide to be real grin on his face. This was way too much for Itachi who wanted nothing more than to fade into the background. The grin on the blondes face frightened Tobi and intrigued Zetsu. Nobody but Itachi has seen the blonde smile so widely. The large grin usually meant one of two things. It either meant he was about to pull a prank or he was up to something. The older Uchiha knew his boyfriend was definitely up to something. It most likely involved Tobi and Zetsu.

"Ummm . . . Naruto's smile is scaring tobi." squealed the younger Uchiha.

"**Don't worry tobi. I'll protect you."**

"_And how will you do that?"_

"**I'll think of something."**

"Thank you Zetsu Sempai."

"**You're welcome Tobi Koi"**

"Hehe, Zetsu is funny."

"How come we don't have that kind of relationship Hidan?" asked Kakuzu.

"Because you are a money obsessed bastard!" shouted Hidan.

" Oh yeah. blame it on me!"

"Shut the fuck up you asshole!"

" Come on Tobi. Why don't we go get ready for bed? asked Zetsu in a kind manner.

" Sure. That sounds like a good Idea sempai."

Tobi took off his cloak and the only thing Zetsu could do was stare at the flawless porcelain skin. It had to be illegal to look that good and yet be so innocent. Tobi pulled off his pants and Zetsu, even his good side had to leave the room. The plant man was suffering a massive nosebleed. Being the naïve little boy he was, Tobi did not know that the plant left. The Uchiha crawled into the plant mans bed and closed his eyes. When Zetsu returned, Tobi was asleep. The plant man snuggled the Uchiha and also went to sleep.


	5. Pleasure

Of plants and good Boys

Disclaim: I don't Own Naruto

Rated M for yaoi, violence and smex

Pairings: ItaNaru, ZetsuTobi, SasoDei, KakuzuHidan, PeinKonan

"Hello" – characters talking

"**Kuso" Zetsus bad side**

"_Hai" Zetsus good side_

_**" what?" Zetsu**_

**Chapter 5: Pleasure**

Tobi woke up yet again beside the plant man. It was not like he did not like it. In fact, he loved waking up beside the plant man. There is just something nice to waking up and not being all alone in your bed but instead being with someone you really like. Zetsu's arms were wrapped around Tobi. The younger man tried again to escape the plant mans grip and failed again.

"Zetsu . . .Let go."

_**"No, Im too comfortable"**_

" Zetsu sempai. I gotta go th the bathroom."

_**"Oh go already"**_

" Thank you Zetsu Sempai"

After Tobi left, the plant man saw no longer had a reason to stay in bed. He got up and got everything ready for the day. Meanwhile, Tobi did his business and brushed his teeth. The younger Uchiha never brushes his hair because he sees no reason to. As soon as Tobi was finished in the bathroom, he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When he got to the kitchen, He saw Leader and Konan with a cup of coffee sitting at the table discussing something. There is no doubt Sasori and Deidara are still in bed after all the noise they made last night. Itachi is probably doing some early morning brooding while Naruto is sleeping. Kisame is most likely talking to his fish. Kakuzu and Hidan . . well, we'll just say they have agreed on something. Last but not left out, Our favorite plant Zetsu is microwaving something.

" Good Morning Zetsu Sempai."

Before the plant man had a chance to reply, Tobi had him locked in a lust filled kiss. The innocent young Uchiha was lip locked with the cannibalistic plant. One would think that Tobi would suck but the younger man is a surprisingly good kisser. The kiss caught Zetsu by surprise. It also caught the now half awake Deidara off guard.

" TOBI! ZETSU! What the heck are you two doing un! OMG! Zetsu don't eat Tobi un. I know that he is useless and retarded but don't eat him un!" shrieked the blonde bomb artist.

Zetsu broke the kiss because he did not like Deidara calling his boyfriend useless and retarded. It made both sides of him angry. He could not take anyone saying that about Tobi. Speaking of which, the Uchiha is runing his fingers down Zetsu's white arm.

**" Shut It blondie! Nobody talks about Tobi like that and gets away with it!"**

" Geez! Im Sorry un"

"Zetsu Sempai"

_**" Yes Tobi"**_

" Where is Sasori Sempai?"

_**" Hm I didn't know. Deidara, Where is Sasori?"**_

" I'm right here"

" Hey Sasori no Danna!"

" Hello Dei Dei Kun"

"hehe why don't we go . . .elsewhere un."

"alright"

After Deidara and Sasori left, Tobi tackled Zetsu to the floor and tried to hold him down. The plan man did not even try to struggle. He pulled the younger man into a deep, lust filled kiss. Their hungry mouths clashed and tongues battled for dominance. Zetsu got up and picked Tobi up and carried him to his bedroom. As soon as they got to the bedroom, Zetsu carefully placed his young lover on the bed and crawled on top of him. He licked Tobi's lips as if asking for entrance in which Tobi happily granted.

Once Zetsu got Tobi undressed, he began to undress himself. Tobi is still unsure of what Zetsu is about to do to him. All Tobi knows is is that it is beginning to look fun. It takes Zetsu about five minutes to undress himself. The younger man is in awe. Zetsu's member is much bigger than he thought it would be.

" hehe Tobi thinks Zetsu looks nice"

**" Like what you see Tobi?"**

" yes sempai"

Tobi snuggled himself into his partners body and ran his fingers down the plant mans chest. Zetsu gently ran his fingers through Tobi's soft, spikey, raven hair. This made Tobi laugh. Zetsu pulled Tobi into a chaste kiss and hugged him tightly. Then, he asked Tobi to suck on a few of his fingers in which he did willingly. Zetsu tried to pull the fingers out but Tobi would not let him.

_"Tobi, You have to let go of the fingers" _Zetsu's good half explained.

" mmm (No!)" Tobi groaned.

**" C'Mon Tobi"**

The younger man finally released the fingers and laid on his side. Zetsu inserted one of his fingers into his partners tight entrance. The intrusion made Tobi squeal. Zetsu had to reassure him that it would be alright. Once his young lover got used to having one finger, Zetsu added another finger. Tobi whimpered because his boyfriend was moving his fingers in a scissor like motion. He then changed to thrusting the fingers in the other man. He did it for a couple of minutes until he hit a spot that made Tobi moan.

" Ugh. Tobi likes that Sempai"

Zetsu added a third finger and stretched Tobi out a little more. As soon as he thought Tobi was ready, he put on some lube and slowly entered his pride into his lovers entrance. Tobi began to cry. The pain was overwhelming and he wanted to go back to the fingers.

" Kutsu Sore Sempai!" cried Tobi."

_**"It's OK Tobi. I'll move a little. It might help."**_

The plant man slowly began to move. Tobi stopped crying as Zetsu began to hit his pleasure spot. Pure want was etched into the young mans face. Tears turned into agression and pure bliss and his crying changed into moans of pleasure. Tobi wanted more.

" C'mon Harder . . . Faster . . .ugh please Sempai"

Zetsu silently complied with his lovers wants. Tobi moaned in pleasure. The green haired man pumped his lovers neglected cock. This action got Tobi to moan more. Zetsu could tell that Tobi was getting ready to climax. He went a little faster. Tobi screamed out Zetsu's name as he came into Zetsu's hand. The plant man rode out his orgasm and pulled his length out of Tobi. He pulled his young lover into a hug and fell to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the rest of the base, everyone was excited. Tobi had finally gotten laid and is no longer a virgin. They all drank sake and ate pocky to celebrate. With alcohol comes either anger, happiness, or sex. Kakuzu sat on the couch with Hidan in his lap. Itachi and Naruto were laughing at something. Sasori and Deidara were making out. Konan was yelling at Pein for only drinking a shot of sake and getting back to his paperwork


	6. Supper Time

Of plants and good Boys

Disclaim: I don't Own Naruto

Rated M for yaoi, violence and smex

Pairings: ZetsuTobi, SasoDei, ItaNaru, KakuzuHidan, PeinKonan

"Hello" – characters talking

"**Kuso" Zetsus bad side**

"_Hai" Zetsus good side_

_**" what?" Zetsu**_

**Chapter 6: Supper time talk**

The Akatsuki all ate supper at the table. Their table is rectangular and has enough room for twelve people. There is always a vacant seat. Kakuzu and Hidan are playing footsies under the Table. Sasori and Deidara are sitting beside each other. Konan and Pein are are also sitting beside one another. Itachi is sitting between Naruto and Kisame. Tobi is sitting between Zetsu and Hidan. Tobi and Zetsu arrived a little late because it took Tobi a little longer to get there. Zetsu carried Tobi there half way but Tobi felt bad and asked Zetsu to put him down.

_**"Tobi, are you alright?" Asked Zetsu in a worried tone.**_

"Tobi's butt hurts Sempai"

The Plant man wrapped his arms around Tobi. The younger man leaned into his lovers embrace. Tobi and Zetsu are now officially lovers. The younger man needs to stand for a few minutes because his butt hurts. Zetsu stood with him because he felt obligated to do so.

" May we be excused Leader?" Itachi asked hopefully.

" Yeah go on." replied the leader.

" Grrrr . .Teme!"

" hn, come on my little Kitsune. We have some important things to attend to."

" Like what Teme?!"

" I think molesting you is important."

"Itachi, You are a very perverted weasel."

" Yep, but only with my kitsune."

" hehe I love You Itachi Kun."

"I Love You too Naru-chan"

Next, Kakuzu and Hidan asked to be excused. Kakuzu grabbed Hidans hand and ran to his room. The priest screamed profanity the whole way. When they got back to Kakuzu's room, the money obsessor pulled down his mask and kissed his partner. That is one of the few things that will make the white-haired man stop talking.

The next people to leave the table were Sasori, Diedara , and Kisame. Deidara and Sasori went to their shared bedroom. The Akatsuki hangout was two rooms short of allowing everyone to have their own room. Sasori allowed Deidara to stay with him and Itachi shares with Naruto. Kisame went to his room and checked on his fish. If anything would ever happen to his fish, he would go crazy.

Konan and Pein were next to leave. They went to Peins room. The leader of the Akatsuki was about to work on his paperwork. Konan sat on her partners lap. She does not want her partner to do paperwork now. She would rather spend some quality time with him. Zetsu and Tobi were the last to leave. Tobi had fallen asleep at the table so Zetsu had to carry him back to the room. The only poeple that actually slept that night were Tobi and Zetsu.

A/N: Sorry that the chapter is so short. I really don't have an excuse. For those of you that have noticed, I have really bad grammar. If you do not like my bad grammar, please do not read it anymore. I know that flames are there to help me but they kill my confidence and make me not want to write anymore. That means the more flames I get, the longer it will take longer for me to write another chapter.

glossary:

Kitsune: Fox


	7. Hidan and Kakuzu: Part 1

Of plants and good Boys

Disclaim: I don't Own Naruto

Rated M for yaoi, violence, smex, and Hidans potty mouth. XD

Pairings: ItaNaru, ZetsuTobi, SasoDei, KakuzuHidan, PeinKonan

"Hello" – characters talking

"**Kuso" Zetsus bad side**

"_Hai" Zetsus good side_

_**" what?" Zetsu**_

**Chapter 7 : Hidan and Kakuzu**

The day started off as it always did for the group of S-ranked criminals. Their routine was extremely boring until Kisames cell phone rang. It is a girl that Kisame has secretly been dating for several years. Before Itachi began dating Naruto, he asked Kisame out. Kisame rejected the offer in a " WTF! I'M NOT GAY!" manner. Itachi was really hurt and brooded in his emo corner for a month.

Everyone in the akatsuki was curious. They all wanted to know who called Kisame. Maybe it was one of his relatives? Itachi was only a little curious. He wants to know but at the same time does not really care.

" Kisame Sempai?" asked Tobi in a shy manner.

" Yes Tobi" answered Kisame.

" What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing important."

" Oh, ok."

Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting with a lot more anger than usual. Hidan has his three-bladed scythe at his side and Kakuzu has out his tentacles. They are screaming a lot louder than usual. When they woke up together, it was hell on earth. Kakuzu realized that last night he had bottomed to Hidan.

" You ass! What the fucking hell are you screaming about. Yelled Hidan

" I bottomed! Why the heck did I bottom!" Screamed Kakuzu.

" You did not give a fuck last night! You actually begged me to fuck your money obsessed ass!"

"I was DRUNK!"

" Does it look like I give a fuck!"

"You should"

With that last statement, Kakuzu walked to his room and sulked in a dark corner. He really likes Hidan but it is hard to put his feelings into words. He had tried the night Naruto got Tobi to confess the fact that he likes Zetsu. Hidan just blamed him by calling him a " Money-Obsessed bastard". Kakuzu may be money obsessed but that comment had actually hurt. He would do almost anything to be Hidan Obsessed.

Meanwhile, Hidan was still in the Kitchen. He felt really bad for making his partner feel bad. He contemplated going to the other mans room to check on him but lost the idea as quickly as it came. It is not like he really cares about Kakuzu that way...or does he?

_**" Tobi. . .come out, come out wherever you are."**_

" giggles Sempai wont find me here."

_**" Awwww. I can't seem to find Tobi anywhere."**_

" giggles louder"

_" Aha! There you are!"_

**"I found you Tobi."**

" Awww. Now it's your turn to go hide Zetsu Sempai."

**" Oh really, Now"**

" Yep. Go hide."

The plant man ran to his room and hid in his closet. It was one of the most obvious places the plant man could hide. Tobi was sure to find him here. Also, a closet could be a good place for making out and other fun things. Zetus sat in the closet waiting for Tobi. He knew his lover was not even close to being the sharpest kunai in the box but the closet is kind of obvious. There are a very small amount of hiding places in which Zetsu acn hide in unless he is outside. Then, he can hide in a tree or underground.

" Zetsu Sempai. I'm gonna find you and then I'm gonna. . ."

**" What are you going to do Tobi?"**

" You made me forget."

_"Awwww. Poor Tobi."_

" A kiss would make Tobi feel better."

**" You have to find me first."**

" hn. I bet you're in your closet."

_**" Oh really? Well if you knew I was in the closet, Why didn't you look here first?!"**_

" I wanted to see how long you would stay in there."

_" That was mean Tobi."_

**" Im going to get you. You are a sadistic little punk."**

Tobi ran as fast as he could to escape Zetsu. He really did not have to put too much effort into it. The Plant man runs kind of slow compared the energetic Tobi. After an hour of running, Zetsu decided to try to call a truce and punnish him another time. Tonight sounds like a good time.

_**" Tobi, We will stop chasing you now."**_

" Really Sempai?"

**" Yes. Now why don't you come over here and give me a kiss. I felt lonely in that closet."**

" Ummmm. . . Couldn't you have just talked to your other half?"

**"That's not funny Tobi."**

"I wasn't trying to be funny Sempai."

Authors Note: I am really sorry it took so long for a chapter that really isn't even that good. I have been having a lot of problems lately and I have a job now. I will try to make fan fiction my second priority at least. I thank everyone that reads and reviews my writing. You reviewers are the best people in the world. I will try to make chapter 8 better. It will have a lot more KakuzuXHidan in it for anyone who likes it. This is so random.XD There is no plot. Im trying a new set up for my chapters.


	8. Hidan and Kakuzu: Part 2

Of plants and good Boys

Disclaim: I don't Own Naruto

Rated M for yaoi, violence, sex, and Hidans potty mouth. XD

Pairings: ItaNaru, ZetsuTobi, SasoDei, KakuzuHidan, PeinKonan

"Hello" – characters talking

"**Kuso" Zetsus bad side**

"_Hai" Zetsus good side_

_**" What?" Zetsu**_

**Chapter 8: Hidan and Kakuzu part 2**

" Kakuzu?"

" What! What Do you want Hidan?!"

"I wanted to apologize for being an idiot."

"Why would you want to apologize?!"

" Kakuzu! Shut Up! I am trying to say that I am Sorry but you are not giving me that chance!"

"You don't understand Hidan. You do this all of the time. Hidan I am going to tell you how I feel. You can choose to accept or reject it."

"Alright."

" Hidan . . . I . . .I Love you and would do almost anything to be with you. I know we see the world in different ways but I really do not care. I have always accepted you."

" Do you really feel that way? . . . .If you are lying to me, that would be fucked up."

Kakuzu captured Hidan in a lust filled kiss. He then gently grasped his hand and took him to the door. The couple is going to go out on their first official date and the bounty hunter wanted to take his partner somewhere special tonight. It was not going to be the usual cheap, dirty, fast food place. Hidan knew that Kakuzu was going to do that and he was going to be prudent. He would try his best to not take advantage of his partner.

" What do you think Hidan?" Kakuzu asked excitedly.

" I really like it."

Kakuzu was speechless. He wanted nothing more than to please Hidan. Who knew the priest was so easy to please? The money obsessor was grinning like Jiraiya in a room full of sexy, half-naked women. Hidan leaned into his partner's chest and breathed deeply. Kakuzu smelled faintly of expensive cologne. That is not what he was expecting.

"You smell nice Kakuzu"

"Why thank you Hidan."

"Giggles"

"Grins"

"Kakuzu?"

"Yes Hidan?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure."

The Jashinist priest passionately kissed his partner. Kakuzu moaned into the kiss and tried to dominate it. He ended up winning the fight for dominance. They broke the kiss and were led to their table. A waitress handed them their menus and politely asked them what they would like to drink. The two missing Nins happily answered sake. The waitress returned several minutes later with the sake and asked them what they would like to eat. Kakuzu ordered a medium rare steak with fries. Hidan ordered a rare steak with rice. The waitress left again to go get their food.

"Hidan?"

"Hn?"

"What is it like to be immortal?"

"It's alright, I guess."

" It is only alright?"

" Well. That is the reason that I try not to form bonds with people."

" I never thought of it that way."

" Kakuzu?"

"Yes Hidan?"

"Since when do you care about my immortality?"

"I have always been curious."

"Hn.. . So Kakuzu. . Are you doing anything tonight?"

" No. I am not even going to count my money. Are you doing anything tonight? I would really like a redo of last night."

" Oh really?"

"Except the fact that, Hidan, I am going to TOP."

The waitress came over to their table and set the food down complimentary to the person that ordered it. Kakuzu is now curious as to why Hidan bothers to stay in such good shape. He will not die so does it really matter? Kakuzu has six hearts and does not give a damn so why does Hidan. Maybe he doesn't want to be fat all of his life? The white haired man saw confusion in Kakuzus face.

" Kakuzu. Is Something Wrong?"

" No. Nothing is wrong. I was thinking of something."

"…"

"Hidan. Why do you bother staying in such great shape if you are immortal?"

"I stay in such good shape because I want to. Why does it really matter?"

"I was just curious."

"I never thought of you as the curious type."

They finished their food in a quiet manner. The new couple had nothing else to say. Hidan thought about what he and Kakuzu were going to do. The bounty hunter wanted a redo of last night. He wants to change one thing. He wants to top tonight.

They left the restaurant holding hands. The couple slowly walked to the base. The Akatsuki would never believe what they are seeing. Kakuzu and Hidan always fight and rarely agree on anything. Their beliefs are extremely different.

"Kakuzu?"

"Is there something wrong Hidan?"

"No, nothing is wrong Kakuzu."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure Kakuzu."

"Hi-Kun?"

"Yes Kakuzu?"

"Do you like your nickname?"

"It is alright."

"Do you have one for me?"

"I am thinking."

"Don't worry about it."

"Zu-Kun?"

"laughs"

"Don't laugh! It was the best name I could come up with you bastard!"

"I'm sorry Hidan. I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah. Me neither. OMG you laughed."

"What of it."

"It is kind of rare."

"Well, Who cares? Can't a man laugh? …. Hi-Kun? What's the matter? Aww Hidan. You do not have to get defensive."

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and took him to his bedroom. He threw the masochist on the bed and told him to take off his clothes. Then, He undressed and crawled on top of his partner. He covered his pride in some lube and shoved it into Hidan. The other man groaned in pleasure. Kakuzu started to move slowly at first but was persuaded to go faster.

"Ahhh. Kakuzu. Please. Go faster, Please." Whined Hidan.

"Hn"

"Harder…Faster…Now!"

"So Dem.. And…ing..Are we?

Kakuzu went harder and faster. Moans of pleasure were heard beneath him. The bounty hunter went as hard as he could to see if he could get anymore. Hidan began to scream in pleasure and that gave the other man an idea. He grabbed a kunai and pulled himself out. Hidan growled and shouted profanity. The money obsessor stabbed the kunai into the Hidan's entrance and fucked him with the kunai for a few minutes. Hidan screamed. He could not take it anymore. He had to orgasm.

"Ka..Kakuzu."

"Yes. Hidan."

"I…Need…To …Cum."

"Alright."

The priest came hard and passed out. He was totally worn out. Kakuzu snuggled up to his lover and fell asleep. That night, everyone found out the reason of their cohort's absence. Tobi and Naruto grinned a way to big to be real grin and looked at each other mischievously. They had a plan.


	9. Tobi's and Naruto's Plan: Part One

Of plants and good Boys

Of plants and good Boys

Disclaim: I don't Own Naruto

Rated M for yaoi, violence, sex, and Hidans potty mouth. XD

Pairings: ItaNaru, ZetsuTobi, SasoDei, KakuzuHidan, PeinKonan

"Hello" – characters talking

"**Kuso" Zetsus bad side**

"_Hai" Zetsus good side_

_**" What?" Zetsu**_

**Chapter 9: Tobi and Naruto's plan part 1**

The next day, Tobi and Naruto woke up and started scheming. They were going to get konan and leader together. The pairings are Sasori and Deidara, Itachi and Naruto, Zetsu and Tobi, Kakuzu and Hidan, and Kisame and some girl. It can not be a guy because Kisame is straight. He and leader are the only straight guys in the akatsuki. "

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Tobi.

"I don't know! You have been here longer." Grumbled Naruto.

"I do not know leader very well. You go ask Itachi and I will ask Zetsu."

"I thought this was going to be between us."

"Well, since we can not figure out what to do, we will need help."

"Oh, alright. I guess we can ask if we have to."

"Yes! Alright! Let's go!"

"Its too early for this."

Tobi went into Zetsu's room and crawled on top of him as an attempt to wake him up. Zetsu took it the wrong way and grabbed him. He kissed his lover passionately and started to undress him. The younger man got really excited. Even though this was not what he came in there for, it was much better. After Zetsu and Tobi had sex, Tobi forgot what he came in zetsu's room in the first place.

Naruto found Itachi brooding on his bed. The blonde crawled next to him and wrapped his arm around his lover. Itachi grinned and hugged the younger man. Naruto then decided that it would be the best time to ask

"Itachi?"

"Yes Naruto."

"What do you know about leader san."

"He's straight. He obviously likes Konan chan. He is difficult and he would not be too fond of your little plan."

"How do you know about mine and Tobi's plan?"

"I know you. You and Tobi were grinning mischievously at leader and Konan Chan last night."

"grrrrr. You suck."

"You know you like it."

"Itachi, You Pervert, That's not what I was trying to say."

No matter what Itachi said, Naruto was determined to go through with his and Tobi's plan. He could care less if Itachi liked it or not. The young blonde grinned and left. He was going to ask Tobi what information he got on leader.


	10. Tobi and Naruto's plan: Part two

Authors note: Here comes chapter 10

Authors note: Here comes chapter 10. It is not as good as I thought it would be and there is little to no yaoi in the chapter. This is not a filler chapter because it carries on to what happened in chapter 9. well, all I can say is try to enjoy this chapter and I will try to post another one as soon as I can.

Of plants and Good boys

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto

Rated M for yaoi, violence and smex

Pairings: ItaNaru, ZetsuTobi, SasoDie, and maybe others.

"Hello" – characters talking

"**Kuso" Zetsus bad side**

"_Hai" Zetsus good side_

_**" what?" Zetsu**_

Chapter 10: Tobi and Naruto's plan part 2

"Tobi"

"Yes Naruto"

"Did you get any information?"

"hehe oops"

"I did not get any either so we are going to have to wing it."

With Leader and Konan:

"Pein"

"Yes beautiful?"

"I think Naruto is scheming something."

"Hn. And what could he possibly be scheming about?"

"He looked at us funny."

"Well, We are already a couple."

"I know but I really want to know what they are up to."

"It's probably nothing for us to worry about."

"I Love you pein."

"I Love you too Konan."

The couple crawled into peins bed and snuggled. They did not feel like doing anything today. They just wanted to stay together and cuddle ane possibly do other things.

"Konan?"

"Yeah pein."

"Do you think my paperwork could wait 'til tomorrow."

"Yes. I believe it could."

Pein took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Konan took off her night clothes and threw them beside peins. Then, they both took off their underwear.

The leader got on top of his lover and began to suck on her nipples. They became hard instantly. She moaned while he began to travel down her body. He soon got down to her pussy and began to lick it. She moaned some more. After a while of pein pleasuring her, she came.

The auburn haired man went up to kiss her. She pulled him into a very deep lust filled kiss. Pein broke the kiss and put his penis into her tight entrance. In response, Konan let out a sharp gasp. The leader went slower until he was asked / forced to go faster.

The blue haired woman grabbed ein and forcefully kissed him. He ran his fingers through her thick, blue hair. She groaned. The leader could not take it anymore. He pulled out and came all over the bed sheets. For once, Konan did not care. She crawled beside her lover and fell asleep.

At that same moment a raven haired man grinned. He knew that Konan and Leader were together. That is Why Itachi did not give Naruto any ideas. Naruto and Tobi soon gave up and asked Zetsu. The plant man told them what Itachi did not. Naruto then went to Itachi's room and beat the shit out of him. I'm just kidding. Naruto just punched him in the face and they wrestled for a little while. Of course, Itachi won.

A/N: I'm guessing that was not so bad. Loved it? Hated it? Review!! Review!! Review!! Or you will get punched in the face by the Akatsuki.


	11. The game

Of plants and good Boys

Disclaim: I don't Own Naruto

Rated M for yaoi, violence and smex

Pairings: ItaNaru, ZetsuTobi, SasoDie, and maybe others.

"Hello" – characters talking

"**Kuso" Zetsus bad side**

"_Hai" Zetsus good side_

_**" what?" Zetsu**_

After Itachi's and Naruto's little fight ended, Itachi found himself to be completely aroused. He stared at Naruto's small figure and decided to take action. He was going to undress his little kitsune. He started with Naruto's shirt. Then, he went on to his pants. The only things left were his underwear and his socks. At this point, Naruto began to protest. He only wanted to play with Itachi. As things usually went, he got more than he bargained for.

"Itachi" whined Naruto.

"What?" Itachi said in the same voice.

"I don't want to play anymore."

"Too bad. You can't win. You know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because you are too weak." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Isn't that what you tell Sasuke?"

"That's not the point. You know that I will win."

Naruto groaned. The Uchiha was right. He is much stronger and he has the sharingon to mesmerize him. Naruto was going to be screwed, literally. Before the blonde could react, Itachi had him pinned him to the bed and tied him against the headboard. Naruto yelled and cursed while Itachi went on about his business. Itachi acted as if this was an ordinary thing. HE left his boxers on to try to tease his lover. Naruto just stared at him.

"What's wrong my koibito?"

"nothing. I'm just looking around the room. Yeah, I'm not staring at you or anything."

"Sure. That's why you are drooling or is there some fake illusion of ramen in front of me?"

"Yeah, that's what it is."

"Sure."

Itachi went over to Naruto and carefully removed his underwear. Then, he removed his socks. He removed his boxers and then crawled in top of Naruto. He licked the younger man's lips and then dove in for a kiss. Then, he left a trail of kisses until he got to a certain place on his throat and he bit it. Naruto protested while Itachi lapped up the blood. He left a mark on Naruto's neck and that satisfied him. HE went lower until he got to Naruto's chest. He started with his left nipple. It got hard almost instantly. Then, he went to his right nipple. That one got harder a little quicker.

Itachi left a trail of kisses down the blonde's chest until he got to the younger mans bellybutton and he stuck his tongue inside. Naruto giggled. Itachi grinned and moved on to Naruto's small member. He licked it and Naruto groaned. Then, he engulfed the younger man's penis and hummed. This made Naruto moan. It did not take very long to make Naruto cum.

The raven haired man took off the rope that bound Naruto to the headboard. Naruto rolled onto his stomach while Itachi applied some lube. When Itachi stuck his penis into Naruto's tight entrance, he gasped at first. Itachi began to move slowly at first until Naruto asked/begged him to move faster. This went on for about ten minutes until Naruto came. Itachi came into Naruto soon after.

"Itachi?"

Yes my love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
